Me And You, Just Us Two
by DownInTheDirt
Summary: Portia had finally gotten where she had wanted to go in life. She had been given the job of her dreams, and she couldn't be happier. But when something the opposite of what she had expected, dreamed of and planned happens, will she be equipped to deal with it? Set over a time period of all three books. Portia's POV (mostly). Rated M, to be safe! Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:- Well hello hello! I came up with this story idea a while back, while discussing plots with a good friend, and I'm really excited about it. It's going to be several chapters long, but I have NOT forgotten my other stories! They will be updated, but I have writers block on those right now. **

**I'd like to say a huge thank you to my good friend, who discussed this story with me and read it through to make sure it was okay! You're the best! 3**

**I hope you enjoy it. I have to say, out of all of my stories, this is the one that I have enjoyed writing the most, so far!**

**Disclaimer: The majority of the characters that feature in this story are not mine. They belong to Suzanne Collins. HOWEVER, there will be characters who appear that I have created myself. **

"_A grand adventure is about to begin."_

_- Winnie the Pooh._

-x-

There had come a point in Portia's life where she had decided that enough was enough. The first nineteen years of her life had not been easy, by any means; born to cold, abusive and unloving parents, Portia had witnessed things that no young child should have seen; her mother's alcoholism, her father's adultery and mean temper, and of course, her older brothers growing up to behave in exactly the same way.

She must have been about six, when she made a silent vow to herself that she would never turn out like them. She spent every day of her life trying to prove herself. She even tried, desperately, to gain some sort of approval from her parents, because as a child, there was a tiny part of her that loved them unconditionally. However, all of her attempts failed, and shortly after her nineteenth birthday, she made the decision to pack her bags and leave her miserable childhood home.

It was the best decision that she had ever made.

She used the money that she had saved from various weekend jobs to rent a small apartment with her close friend Cinna, whom she had known since she was seven years old. She enrolled at the Capitol University for the Arts, and graduated with honours.

Now, ten years after she left home, she was exactly where she wanted to be. She and Cinna had just been given jobs as the new stylists for District Twelve, and she had never been happier. If one looked at her now, they would never have guessed that she had been a victim of child abuse.

And she wanted things to stay that way.

-x-x-

Cinna took her hand and helped her out of the car. She smiled a little as she looked up at the Capitol Town Hall, where the party in their honour was being held. Naturally, Portia's best friend and Escort for District Twelve, Effie Trinket, insisted on throwing a party to celebrate the new stylists that would be joining her team.

Portia didn't really mind. At least at large parties, it was easier to avoid those whom she really didn't like.

"Sounds like there are a lot of people here already." Cinna stated, referring to the sounds of music and loud chatter coming from within the building. " Portia nodded, letting go of his hand. They were an item, but only a select few people knew about it; even in the Capitol, there were rules about who people could and could not work with, and those who were romantically involved were prohibited from working together.

Which was why, at their interviews, they had pretended they were just friends, which was easy enough.

"Effie won't be too happy with us for being late to our own party." Portia sniggered; she loved Effie, but her schedules and need for perfect timing was enough to drive anybody crazy.

"Well the place is so crammed with people, hopefully she won't notice." Cinna responded, making his way to up the stairs to the entrance, "Do we even know half of the people she's invited, anyway?" Portia simply shook her head in reply.

"Probably not, but Effie knows a lot of people. Would have been a waste of money to hire the town hall and have hardly anybody show up, right?" She sighed. "Anyway, if anyone asks, we're fashionably late." She laughed a little at her own joke.

"Very funny, darling." Cinna chuckled, before placing a soft kiss to her ear. Thankfully, with everybody inside, no one was around to see them. "Let's go in."

It took the couple almost half an hour to find Effie, who was now standing at the drinks table, sipping some champagne from a glass and talking to Seneca Crane.

"You can go talk to Effie if you want to." Cinna called to her over the deafening music, and even with him shouting in her ear, Portia still struggled to hear what he said. "I don't want to talk to him." By 'him', he obviously meant Seneca, and for that, Portia couldn't blame him.

She didn't like Seneca much either.

She didn't know whether it was because he was a gamemaker, or merely the fact that he was egotistical, all she knew was that there was something about him that made it impossible to like him. Effie seemed to like him, though, so as she walked over to talk to her best friend and the gamemaker, she made a promise to herself that she would try and remain civil, for Effie's sake.

The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene.

"Portia, darling!" Effie exclaimed, fortunately, not commenting on her lateness. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I just got distracted by Seneca, here. You remember Seneca, don't you?"

_How could I forget? We did most of our schooling with him, _she thought bitterly to herself, but she smiled politely and nodded.

"Seneca. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite well." Seneca answered, with a somewhat conceited smile on his face. He picked up a glass from the drinks table and handed it to her. She didn't even have to look at the liquid in the glass to know that it had vodka in it; the smell was overpowering.

Vodka wasn't usually her first choice of alcoholic beverage.

Still, maybe with a few drinks in her, she would be able to talk and laugh with Seneca without faking it.

"Good. I'm glad." Was all she could say. Auspiciously, Effie broke the silence before things could become too awkward.

"Oh, I'm so excited to have you and Cinna on our team, Portia! I'm sure between the three of us…and Haymitch…" She added after a pause, "We'll be able to make this year unforgettable!"

"And then maybe all three of you will be promoted to a decent District, just in time for the Quarter Quell! Hopefully you won't have to put up with the drunk for too long, Portia." Seneca interjected. "I feel sorry for you, of course, but all beginners start with District Twelve."

"I asked for District Twelve." Portia retorted, coldly, "We both did, Cinna and I." She didn't want to sound as hostile as she just had, but Seneca was getting on her nerves already, and she had spent less than three minutes with the man.

Even Seneca looked taken aback by her announcement; it looked like he was trying to fathom why she and Cinna would have chosen such a lowly district.

"Well…I hope being around someone like Haymitch doesn't bring back painful memories for you, Portia, darling." She knew what he was getting at, of course; he knew bits and pieces of her past, having attended the same school, and he had heard rumours and gossip about her when they reached high school.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Seneca." She drained her glass and turned on her heel and walked away. She didn't even have to look back to know that Effie was following her.

"Haymitch isn't that bad, Portia. He's not wrong about the alcoholism bit, of course. I don't know what goes through his head sometimes, but he's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared." Portia said, flippantly, as she allowed an avox to refill her glass. "I wouldn't have applied for the job if I had issues with Haymitch's drinking habits. We'll just have to work together, that's all."

For a few seconds, Effie didn't look convinced, but she swiftly changed the subject, knowing that was what Portia wanted.

"Do you have any designs for the Tribute Parade?"

"Yeah." Portia smirked at her friend. "Cinna's sworn me to secrecy though, so you'll have to wait until then to find out what we have planned, just like everyone else." Her smirk deepened at the dissatisfied look on Effie's face.

Cinna had thought of the main idea weeks ago, before the pair of them had been offered the job, and she, Portia, had added finishing touches. They were both very proud of the finished design, and they didn't want to spoil the surprise by telling anyone.

Even Effie was kept in the dark, when Portia usually told her everything.

"Well, it must be good if you're not willing to share it with your best friend." Effie smiled weakly, as Portia took another large sip of her drink. The taste of vodka wasn't so bad if she swallowed quickly, rather than savouring it in her mouth. "I would go easy on those, sweetie. They're very strong. I'd hate for you to get sick."

"Don't worry, Effie. I'm a grown up. I can handle my drink."

-x-x-

The rest of the evening passed mainly without a hitch, except for the fact that an avox kept refilling Portia's glass, which now resulted in her being unable to walk straight, as she was either too slow or too gracious to decline.

She had been dreading having to make some sort of speech…but no one seemed to notice that she and Cinna had arrived…she doubted they could remember that the party was for _them_ anyway.

She hadn't seen Cinna all night, which led her to believe that he was hiding somewhere.

Even in the midst of her haziness, Portia had an idea where Cinna might be, and, being as inconspicuous as she could, she headed to the elevator and punched the button that was labelled 'Second Floor'. This was where all of the offices were.

It was dark up there, because the working day was over and the employees that normally worked on this floor had left for the night. The music from the ground floor made the ground beneath her vibrate, but at least now she could hear herself think.

Suddenly feeling wobbly, she grabbed the nearest wall for support, and made her way to the only light source in the corridor, coming from one of the offices.

As expected, when she finally reached her destination, she saw Cinna; he was sitting at the desk that occupied the room, with a glass of champagne beside him, and he was doodling on a piece of scrap paper.

"Couldn't stand the noise, huh?" Portia slurred her words slightly as she stumbled over to the desk, and took a seat in Cinna's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't blame you. Music keeps getting crappier by the day. I don't even know what half of that stuff is." She frowned, seeing the look on Cinna's face. He looked frustrated, but he hadn't pushed her away, which was something.

"You're drunk." He said, plainly. "How much have you had to drink?" That was a question to which Portia had no answer. She had lost count after her glass had been refilled for the fourth time.

"Um…not sure. A lot?" She laughed, hoping that Cinna would do the same. He didn't laugh. Instead, he smirked a tiny bit to himself and pulled her closer, resting her head on his chest. "How long have you been up here?"

"Since we arrived." Cinna shrugged. "Everyone was too out of it to know we were there, and it's too much of a struggle, trying to communicate with drunken people in a room full of noise. So, I came up here to draw. I knew you'd find me eventually."

"Did you draw anything good?" Portia squinted as she tried to make out the shapes on the paper, but it was useless. She was too far gone.

"Not really, just some animals." Cinna released a sigh, running a hand through Portia's hair. "It doesn't look like we'll be going home until you've sobered up. They won't let you in a taxi, with the state you're in."

"Oh honestly, I'm not that bad, Cinna." She pouted. "If I was, I would have thrown up by now."

"There's still time. How about you sleep a little before we-" He cut himself off, looking surprised. "Portia, what are you doing?"

She smiled up at him – she had her hand down his trousers and was massaging his manhood with one hand. "Playing." She giggled.

"Portia…" Cinna groaned, half-heartedly, not even bothering to reject her advances. "Please. I'm not in the mood." Even in her drunken stupor, she could tell that he was lying – his manhood told her that, by the way it was growing and hardening in her hand.

"Don't lie to me." She whispered, bringing her face closer to his, and kissing his lips, passionately. He only hesitated for a second before he was kissing her back, and using one hand to unzip the back of her dress.

Before she knew it, she had removed her hand from his pants and was now fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Me and you, just us two." Cinna whispered in her ear.

When they awoke, both naked and seeking warmth from each other's arms, everything was just a blur.

**Author's Note:- You will not believe how much I struggled with this chapter, but three re-writes later, I am finally happy with it!**

**I would love some reviews, of course, as they are really what keeps me going. **

**I'll see you in Chapter Two! x**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:- I didn't get any reviews as of yet. -Sniff sniff- However, I thought I would upload Chapter Two anyway. **

"_Whether your pregnancy was meticulously planned, medically coaxed, or happened by surprise, one thing is certain; your life will never be the same."  
- Catherine Jones._

-x-

Vomit was one of the things that Portia was most afraid of; not the vomit itself, but the act of it. The strange thing was, was that she could watch other people do it; she could comfort them and hold back their hair, but she was terrified of being the one who was throwing their guts up. Her fear of it simply made the retching and shaking ten times worse.

What she especially feared was doing such a thing in public.

"Portia! Come here, quickly!" Portia looked up from the pair of shoes she was observing and glanced at Effie, who was waving her over to look at some pink shoes she had found.

It was a typical Saturday afternoon – the time where Effie took a break from her schedules and Portia from her designing, and went for some retail therapy together. Though Portia loved designing more than most other things, she looked forward to her Saturday afternoons with her best friend.

It reminded her that she had a life outside of the little apartment where she lived with Cinna.

Today, though, she was less than enthusiastic; she had woken up not feeling herself, and as the day wore on, she felt worse and worse. She had tried eating breakfast, and later on, lunch, but nothing seemed to be helping; not even fresh air, which usually did the trick.

With an exasperated sigh, she put the shoe down and walked over; Effie was looking at a pair of pink, sparkly, and quite frankly, ridiculous looking high heels.

"Well?" Effie beamed, clearly expecting a more passionate reaction from her friend. "What do you think?"

"They're very…uh…pink." She replied, truthfully. She could only look for a few seconds before the bright colour started hurting her eyes.

Come to think of it, all of the bright, Capitol colours were hurting her eyes today. It was odd.

"Well pink _is_ my favourite colour, dear." Effie rolled her eyes, "I think I'll buy them." She frowned, unexpectedly. "Are you alright? Normally you've chosen something to buy long before I have. You're so decisive. Today you don't have anything."

Portia shook her head. She was too polite to tell Effie that she just wanted to cut their outing short and go home. She just couldn't enjoy herself with the way she was feeling.

"I just haven't seen anything I like today." She told Effie, honestly.

"Well…I'll just go and pay for these, and then we can move onto the next store."

Standing up for so long now becoming a struggle, Portia excused herself and made her way outside of the store and to the nearest bench to wait. It was as though everything around her had become ten times more colourful, ten times louder, and ten times more overwhelming. She took deep breaths as she suddenly felt dizzy, sweaty, and even more nauseous. The colours were too bright, the people too excitable; she felt like she was in the middle of a circus.

"Portia…? Are you alright?" Effie was back faster than she had anticipated. She opened her mouth to lie, but she felt too sick and undoubtedly looked too awful to be believable. She felt the vomit rise in the back of her throat, and before she could stop herself, she emptied the contests of her stomach all over the ground…and her shoes.

People nearby gave her looks of disgust and continued walking, but Effie held her hair back and rubbed her back until she was finished.

If it had been anyone else, Effie probably would have reacted the way that the crowd did, but she was always eager to help a friend.

"Are you feeling better?" Effie questioned her, softly. Portia was shaken, but she accomplished a stiff nod. She did feel a little better, but she was mortified and shamed; she could feel the stares coming from all directions.

"I think I'd like to go home…." She responded in a hoarse voice; the acid from her stomach had burned the back of her throat.

Effie helped her to her feet and hailed a taxi. Portia's apartment was within walking distance, but a taxi was, of course, a quicker option.

Cinna looked up from the fashion magazine he was reading when Effie helped Portia through the door.

"You're home early." When Cinna got a closer look at his girlfriend, he looked concerned. "You don't look so good."

"Thank you." Portia mumbled, with as much sarcasm as she could muster. All she wanted to do was go and lay down. "I'm going to take a nap."

She made her way into their bedroom, removing her shoes and putting them out on the balcony, until she decided whether they were worth saving or not. She then entered the adjoining bathroom and took a brief dip to wash away any remaining vomit. She dressed in just her underwear, and finally crawled under the covers.

She was just drifting off when she felt warm lips make contact with her forehead.

"I left a bucket by the bed. Is there anything else I can get you?" Cinna whispered, sympathetically.

Dear Cinna; he always took care of her when she was sick. Even if she had the slightest headache, he treated her like a princess; even more so than usual. When she shook her head, he kissed her forehead again. "Get some rest."

She snuggled into her blankets, and curled up into a ball.

She was asleep before he left the room.

-x-

The days passed, and Portia's health didn't seem to be improving. Sure, she felt better for a while; usually in the afternoon, but then when the morning came around again, she just couldn't keep her food down.

Portia awoke the following Saturday, a week after the shoe shopping incident, and glimpsed at the clock beside her bed. 11.00am.

Naturally, Cinna had been up for hours. He was a morning person, and she wasn't: and if Cinna knew what was good for him, he would let her sleep in unless it was an emergency.

She was still exhausted, in spite of having over twelve hours of sleep; she hauled herself out of bed and started to get herself ready for her weekly shopping trip with Effie.

When she stripped herself of her clothes to get into the shower, she noticed something unusual; the sanitary towel that she had applied to her underwear the night before was bone dry for the fourth day in a row.

She couldn't tell Cinna; not only was he a man, and it would be awkward, but he would insist that she go to a doctor, and she was fearful of doctors.

Her worry grew as she showered, dressed and applied her make up; her breasts were sore. She could hardly touch them, and she found herself wincing as she tried to tighten her corset.

As she left the apartment and headed towards the shopping mall, a sudden and terrifying thought occurred to her.

Nausea, a late period, tender breasts…she knew what those symptoms usually meant, and she could have kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner.

Pregnancy.

-x-x-

"So…you think you could be pregnant?" Effie asked her in a hushed tone, handing Portia the pregnancy test that she had made Effie go to the pharmacy to buy.

"I could be." Portia responded, with dread dripping from every word she spoke.

Portia wasn't a baby person. She had never wanted children. Not because of her own past, though that was part of it, but she just didn't know what to do with kids. They were sticky, noisy, messy, and far too demanding and time consuming.

She would have preferred a cat. Much less trouble.

Cinna, however, loved children, and she knew that as well as anyone. Whenever he saw a baby in a stroller, he would always coo to it and pull faces at him or her; Portia found it rather annoying at times, especially when she was in a hurry. He would hold a baby whenever he had the chance, and Portia always saw the joy it gave him.

But that hadn't been enough to make her want a baby of her own.

But what if she _was_ pregnant? An abortion just wasn't an option for her; Cinna would never forgive her, and she wasn't the type to do something like that in secret.

She was always so careful. She always made sure she took her pills on time, to prevent atrocities such as this. The only time she hadn't was…the night after the party. The party to celebrate herself and Cinna becoming stylists.

How was a baby going to interfere with that? If they were to have a baby, they could kiss goodbye to their career. Cinna would probably be alright with that…but would she? She had spent the better part of her life preparing to become a stylist.

But she was getting ahead of herself. She hadn't even taken the test yet.

But she didn't want to. She was too worried about the result.

But what else could she do? Wait a few months and let the baby give her an answer?

"Well…" Effie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Are you going to go and take the test? It's better to get it over with, dear." Portia had no choice but to agree, and follow Effie to the mall's public restroom.

The test was easy enough; pee on a stick. It was hardly rocket science.

The hard part was waiting for the result. She exited the stall and placed the completed test on the porcelain countertop, where the sinks were. Luckily, she and Effie were the only two in here, so she could pace back and forth as much as she liked while she waited.

Two minutes. In two minutes time, she would know her fate. She prayed desperately that it was a mistake, and that her symptoms were attributed to something else. Anything else.

Just not pregnancy.

"How long has it been, Effie?"

"Thirty seconds, darling." Effie stated, patiently. "You need to calm down, darling. You'll get yourself worked up."

"I can't do this, Effie. If I'm pregnant, I've ruined my life! I took steps to stop this kind of thing from happening! Forcing Cinna to go out and buy condoms at three in the morning, just to be extra safe, making sure I took my pills exactly as I was supposed so! All that hard work, ruined because of one, stupid, drunken night!" Effie grabbed her arm, gently but firmly, to stop her from pacing.

"Portia, listen to me. If you are pregnant, then you and Cinna will work things out between yourselves. You two are strong enough to handle anything, and that includes this. Having a baby won't ruin your life. It would merely change it. And darling, I think you'd be a wonderful mother." Portia wanted to argue, but she didn't want to get into the whole debate as to why she would, in reality, be the worst mother in the history of mothers.

Besides, according to her calculations, the two minutes was up.

Her heart thumped against her chest at an uncomfortably high speed as she glanced at the test.

And it only got worse when she read what it said. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or throw up, or both, but the look on her face told Effie what she needed to know.

"Well?"

Hardly able to speak, Portia practically threw the test at Effie and ran into a stall, falling to her knees and sobbing.

And staring Effie right in the face was a single word.

Pregnant.

**Author's Note:- Dun dun dun! -Badly imitates dramatic music- Well there you go! Chapter Three is currently in the process of being written! But in the meantime, I really (and I mean really) would love some reviews! **

**See ya'll in Chapter Three. x**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:- First of all, I'd like to thank AnklebitersItNeverEnds, who left me a lovely review! Thank you! **

**Secondly, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"_By far the most common craving of pregnant women is not to be pregnant."_

_Phyllis Diller._

-x-

Portia had been acting weird lately. He didn't like it.

At first, he thought she was merely sick, but as each day passed, he became less and less certain of that.

There was one thing he was sure of, though. Portia was hiding something from him.

Usually, they were inseparable, but now it seemed like Portia couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. He entered a room, she left it; he sat down, she stood up. He tried to show her affection, and while she normally returned it, now she pushed him away.

All attempts to talk about this had been futile, of course. When he approached the subject, she would either change it, or deny everything he was saying to her.

Two weeks after this had all started, he decided to venture out of the apartment alone, to clear his head, and perhaps finally come to a conclusion as to what had gone so wrong with his relationship.

On the way home that afternoon, he came to a conclusion he hadn't even wanted to speculate on before now. But now he had to. He had to face facts.

Portia didn't love him anymore. How she could have felt this way literally overnight, he had no idea. There was no other explanation for the way she had been acting. At least now, he could relieve her of her burden. She wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore.

As he turned the key on the lock of his apartment, he felt physically sick. He never imagined that he would ever have to do something like this.

It didn't take him long to spot her after he'd opened the door. She was sprawled out on the couch in the open plan living area, fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile, despite the way he was feeling. She had cleared her face of the make-up she often hated wearing, she had removed her wig and she was dressed in fleece pyjamas. She looked peaceful; in the way her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed.

He hadn't yet thought about how he was going to live without her, and it wasn't something that he particularly wanted to dwell on. Even the very thought of her leaving tore him in two. She had been a part of his life for so long; he didn't even remember life before her.

Needing a distraction, he left her to sleep and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee whilst he rehearsed in his head exactly what he was going to say to her.

With so much on his mind, it was hard to pay attention, and it was hardly surprising, though very annoying, that he knocked Portia's handbag from the kitchen counter and onto the floor. Its contents spilled onto the floor. Sighing in exasperation, he knelt down to pick everything up. Wallet, phone, sketchbook, music player…then he paused. He found something unusual. Toilet paper…with something wrapped inside it.

-x-x-

She woke up feeling groggy, but the smell of food reminded her she was starving, so there was no hope of her going back to sleep now.

She opened her eyes, sat up and stretched, before pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. It smelled like dinner was cooking.

When she arrived in the kitchen doorway, she saw Cinna at the stove.

"What are you making?" She asked him, hovering in the doorway. Cinna turned, and smiled his handsome smile.

"Lasagne. Your favourite."

Technically, they didn't have to cook. Like most Capitol apartments, they had a touch screen panel on the wall, so they could choose the food they wanted and get served instantly. They didn't like to use it on a regular basis if they could help it. Cinna did most of the cooking, and Portia thanked God for that, because she could scarcely make a slice of toast.

"You left the mushrooms out, right?" She said.

"Especially for you." Cinna replied, plating up the food and bringing it to their small dining table. He had even lit a candle for them, which made Portia feel even worse about the way she had been acting. She was hurting him, and she knew that, but what else could she do?

_Well, you could tell him the truth, _she reminded herself as she sat opposite Cinna.

"You've been busy." Portia said, cutting into her pasta. She was ravenously hungry, and she hoped Cinna had made extra.

"Well…I had to do something while you were drooling on the couch." He chuckled at the expression on Portia's face.

"I don't drool." She insisted.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." Cinna smirked. Portia rolled her eyes. At least Cinna looked happier than he had done in the past few days. She wondered why though.

Portia was so hungry that she finished quickly, but as soon as she swallowed her last mouthful, she began to feel the sickness creeping up on her. As she felt the colour drain from her face, Cinna looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I…I…" She stammered. "Excuse me." She leapt from her chair and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She threw up all of what she had just eaten.

There was no use. She had put this off for two weeks, but now she had to tell him before he worked it out for himself.

"Cinna…." She said slowly, once she had washed her face, brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. "I have to tell you something."

"I know, Portia." Cinna said, simply. He didn't look surprised at all.

"What do you know?" Portia asked, looking confused.

"I know you're pregnant. I found the test." He shrugged. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"About two weeks…." Portia chewed her lower lip. "I was scared, I suppose. I didn't know how you'd react."

Cinna looked as though he was trying to take it all in. After a few moments of silence, a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow…a baby." He smiled, hardly daring to believe it. He rose from his chair and walked over to Portia, before wrapping his arms around her. "You extraordinary, clever thing." He whispered into her ear as he held her. Though she hugged him back, she felt worse now he knew, and he was happy about it.

How was she supposed to tell him now that she didn't want it?

**Author's Note:- I know it's a short one, and I'm sorry, but the next one will be longer, I promise! I'll try and get Chapter Four up as soon as possible, but what with Christmas coming up, it's getting crazy!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! See you in Chapter Four. x  
**


End file.
